Of Ash & Dust
by Disia
Summary: Your average "Percy & Nico go to Hogwarts". Dumbledore has requested the two demigods's aid to prevent the further rise of Voldemort, as well as to increase the safety of The Chosen One. Although, no one besides the Headmaster knows about their true nature, and it would be of tragic consequences if someone else was to find out..


**_As a reminder, I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter._**

 **I-Percy**

I was exhausted.

It had been ages since I had slept. All this time, Gaia had been merciless on my sleeping schedule. For months, she had left me no break plunging me into Hell itself, throwing at me undescribable horrors, amusing herself at my very suffering…It was hard to believe she had finally been defeated… it had only been hours ago, when she had last tried to kill me.  
As I closed my eyes, I tried not to think. The still painful memories of Tartarus would be anxious to strike… but who was I to think I could restrain them ? Annabeth appeared first. Her sickly pale face was tainted with dust and ash, and cut at various places; a trace of blood ran down the corner of her mouth. She was frail and feverish, and held onto me, looking as if she would pass out any second. It was not very long, but it still stung. I could never bear to look at Annabeth like that. It had recked me down there.

I then saw Bob, at the Doors. He had a sad smile and a tear rolled down his timeless cheek « Tell the sun and stars hello for me » he said, with a wavering voice. I started feeling the grief choke me, and I bit my lips hard. I stood up, struggled, and for a while, I was one with the shadows.

« Percy » a voice said and I jumped up, stunned, and out of instinct, grabbed Riptide (who I had left unsprung for the night, to show how fucking paranoid I am). Nico was standing near my bed, clutching his sword hilt.« Um..Percy ? » he said a bit nervously, eying my blade, and stepped back. I looked at him wearily, my eyes still red and sat the sword down. He visibly untensed and took an hesitating step forward. « Chiron wants to see you » he said quickly, before I could even open my mouth. « And, eh, hurry» he added with a slight smile. « Why ? » I asked him, with some lassitude. « Don't know, but it's important» he said and smiled again, which was unusual for him. A moment of silence passed between us; Nico shifted awckwardly. « Uh….sorry for breaking in like that » he said carefully and headed towards the door. « Wait ! » I said « how long have you been here ? ». « Not very long » He answered, avoiding prolongated eye contact and walked out the door before I could respond. I felt a bit shameful. He had seen me… I shook that last thought out of my mind. I then slipped on my flip flops and headed outside.

« Another quest ? » I said somewhat angry. Chiron nodded gravely with a sparkle of compassion in his eyes. « I know this last year was…tiresome..but I am sorry Percy, it must be done » he answered softly. I sat down, indignation brewing inside me. « Well, where should I start » he said on a lighter tone, with a slight smile. I scowled. He cleared his throat and got out something. A newspaper. « Here » he handed it to me « take a look ». I nodded and unfolded it.

It was by far the strangest thing I had ever seen, and that says a lot. Where pictures would have been, were short videos with sound..how was that even possible ? I flipped through the pages, only to be met with the wild sreams of psycopaths and almost comic speeches on magic.. The headlines were also truly bizarre « Who Must Not Be Named Strickes Again », « Death Eaters blast the Quidditch World Cup »,« Soon, The Triwizard Tournament at Hogwards » exc… I mean 'Hogwarts' what kind of name is that ? If I had been in a lighter mood, I think I may have even laughed. «What is this ? » I asked Chiron and handed it back. « Keep it » he said « It's the most widely read newspaper of the wizard world» he said calmly. It sounded wrong, nearly comic. « Wizard world? Don't tell me.. » I replied, nearly grinning « ..That it exists ? Well it does, Percy, it really does ».

 ** _Sorry if this is a bit short, It is just a bit of a test. Should I continue?_**


End file.
